


Dearly Beloved

by Marauder_Girl



Series: Fall Buddie Week 2019 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Stepdad Buck, pure fluff, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Girl/pseuds/Marauder_Girl
Summary: They're supposed to get married in 30 minutes, when a problem occurs.





	Dearly Beloved

“I wanna get ready with Buck!” Christopher said, sitting down in the middle of the room.

“Why Christopher?” Eddie asked in the middle of tying his tie. “I thought we agreed that both of us would walk in together.”

“No.” Christopher whined. “Gotta be with Buck to make sure he stays.”

This time Eddie turned to face Christopher. “Stays?”

“Mhm.” Christopher nodded. “Need to make sure he doesn’t leave, and you guys get married.” 

“Christopher,” Eddie said, crouching down to meet his son’s eyes. “Buck isn’t going to leave us. We talked about this remember?”

“Yeah but you aren’t married yet. He could go away.”

Eddie sighed, a fond smile taking over his face. “Kid, I promise you Buck isn’t going to leave.” Christopher looked at his dad with a disbelieving stare, pushing his glasses back up as they slipped down.

“But you don’t know. He’s not here.”

And Eddie had to admit, as far as logic goes that kid had a point. He glanced at his watch. “We’re going to see him in 30 minutes bud, and he’ll be there. Could you put on your suit now?”

Christopher pouted mulishly at his dad, crossing his arms. “No.”

“No?”  
“No. Wanna get ready with Buck.” 

Eddie stood up, turning to face the mirror. “Christopher we’ve talked about this. Just because we _want _to do something doesn’t mean we always _get_to do something.” He adjusted his tie in the mirror, tugging on it to make it sit straight. “And I know you just talked to Buck the other day about respecting when one of us says ‘no’ and that you need to listen to it. We’re not doing it to be mean buddy –” Eddie turned around, fully intent on wrangling his son into his suit only to see the door wide open. “Christopher?” He asked to the empty room, even though intuition told him that Christopher had went off to find Buck anyway. Eddie huffed out a sigh, trying to calm himself down before finding his son, when Buck came walking through the door, Christopher slung over his shoulder.

“Does this belong to you?” Buck asked, setting Christopher down on the ground as Christopher giggled. As he straightened up Buck flashed Eddie a blinding smile, his eyes seemingly glowing from happiness.

“I think he does.” Eddie said teasingly. “You too, in about 30 minutes.”

At that Buck pressed a kiss to his cheek, his smile going soft. “Can’t wait.” Clearing his throat, he turned to Christopher. “Speaking of waiting, I thought you were supposed to be getting ready with your dad, trouble.”

“I wanted to see you.”

“Uh huh, and did your dad say you could?” Buck asked, crouching down next to where Christopher was standing. Christopher kept silent, staring at the ground, and Buck tilted his face up, shooting Eddie a questioning look.

“He thought you were going to leave us.” Eddie murmured quietly, watching as Buck’s face showed an array of emotions, one of them pained. “I told him you wouldn’t but…”

“He wanted to see for himself.” Buck finished quietly. He grabbed Christopher’s hand. “Listen bud, I know you’re used to people leaving and not keeping promises, but I swear to you I’m all in. You and your dad are it for me, and I’m never going to want to leave you. And I promise that I’m always gonna try my hardest to get back to you guys. Okay?” He waited until Christopher had nodded before wrapping him in a hug. “Love you superman.”

“Love you too Bucky.” Chris mumbled from where he was buried in Buck’s chest. Eddie smiled watching them, his heart overflowing with love for the man kneeling before him and his son. Buck stood up, Christopher clutching his pant leg, and let out a surprised sound as Eddie kissed him on the lips.

“What was that for?”

“Because you’re an amazing dad, because you look handsome with your bowtie undone and because I love you and can’t wait to be married to you in 20 minutes.”

Buck blushed, pink spreading across his cheeks. “I love you too but stop it.” He groaned, even as he smiled softly at Eddie. “I want to be able to at least keep my composure until I’m crying during your vows.”

Eddie laughed, pulling Buck close for another kiss.

“Sure thing, mi Amor.” He nodded down at Christopher. “Sounds like you’re going to have to quick rewrite some of yours though.”

“Would you believe me if I told you that –” Maddie’s voice came floating down the hall, interrupting the rest of Buck’s sentence.

“EVAN BUCKLEY WHERE ARE YOU?” Buck paled, eyes growing wide as he looked at Eddie.

“She’s going to kill me.”

“She is not Evan.”

“No, she definitely is. Those pregnancy hormones are no joke.”

“Nah you’ll be fine.” Eddie assured, although privately he wasn’t so sure. “Right Christopher?”

Christopher giggled. “No dad, Aunt Maddie’s mad.”

“I think you’re right kiddo!” Buck said, tousling his hair. “Will you be good for your dad while I go find her?”

“Yep!” chirped Christopher as he wandered over to where his suit was laid out.

Buck snuck another kiss on Eddie’s cheek before backing away, thumb pointed toward the doorway. “I better go.”

Eddie smiled, laughing at how Buck cringed when he heard Maddie shout again. “Alright sweetheart. I’ll see you soon.”

“I can’t wait to be married to you.” Buck said, looking like he was going to step back over and keep kissing Eddie before he was jerked back by a hold on the back of his jacket.

“Buck!” Maddie scolded. “You’re supposed to be getting ready down the hall! You know it’s bad luck to see your future spouse before the wedding!”

“Aw Maddie, c’mon!”

“C’mon to you! You aren’t even ready yet!”

“But I—”

“He came over here out of his own free will Maddie!” Eddie chimed in, grinning angelically at Buck when he gave him a betrayed look. “I was just trying to get Christopher and I ready.”

“Well at least _one _of you is behaving.” She shot Eddie a look over Buck’s shoulder, as she shepherded him out the door. “10 minutes!”

Eddie grinned as the door swung shut behind them. 10 minutes before he was married to the love of his life, and they were officially a family. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fall Buddie Week Day 2: Wedding
> 
> This was super fluffy considering the angst I've been spewing on the Discord chat all day omg.   
Shout out to Sav for the name (and Ken for their lovely suggestions). As always catch me on Tumblr or the Discord. 
> 
> (Only 6 more days until we find out what happens. SCREAMS).


End file.
